A Drunken Night
by ChicagoFireLovee
Summary: What happens when Riley wakes up in Danny's bed the morning after their exclusive Hawaiian themed party with no recollection of the night before or how she got into Danny's bed? Follow Riley and Danny as they try to remember the previous night's events and what exactly happened between them. Involves 2x4. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Waking Up

**A/N: **Alright, here goes the first story I've ever written for Baby Daddy. It's an multi-chapter story and it's using the song Clarity by Zedd mixed with season 2, episode 4! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Baby Daddy, the characters, the network, or anyone associated with the show. I also do not own the rights to the song used. The only ownage I van take is the writing you're about to read.

**Warnings: **It's about to get rated M up in here! Be warned if you're a younger reader.

**...**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…_

Riley awoke to the faint buzzing of an alarm clock, a sound she wasn't all too familiar with. Attempting to open her eyes more fully, Riley sat up and rubbed her face. As she made the brisk movement, she felt a draft of air hit her body in unusual ways.

Glancing down, what she feared had come true. Her clothes were gone, and she lay in some stranger's bed, completely naked, only covered by the thin sheet which had now fallen to her waist. She grabbed the edge of it, pulling it back up and tucking it under her arms.

'Oh my god,' she thought, 'did I really get that wasted last night? Who the hell…' she turned her head slowly, one hand stretching across and lightly feeling for another body.

Upon touching him, she pulled back the blanket that had been covering his face.

'Holy shit….Wheeler?' She let the blanket fall back as she tried to remain calm, a strong fear of waking him making the situation worse for herself.

Riley closed her eyes once more, begging herself to take deep breaths as she let her present situation sink in.

'I have to get out of here before he wakes up!' her thoughts screamed at her.

Riley shifted her weight slowly, peeling back the sheets, exposing her whole body to the cold air that enveloped the room. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, planting her feet firmly on the cold, wooden floor. She stood in one brisk movement and glanced over her shoulder, praying that he had woken.

Bending over, Riley gathered her clothes from the floor and quickly redressed herself. With one last look at the still figure in the bed, she left his room.

The walk back to her apartment felt like an eternity. Grabbing the key from her purse, Riley unlocked the two locks on her door, a suggestion from the Wheeler brothers, and went inside, closing and locking it once again.

She dropped her purse on the coffee table, the sound seeming amplified.

'Damn…I did drink that much last night!'

Trying to remain as silent as she could, Riley made her way to her bathroom down her hall. Closing the door gently, she began to take off her top. As the ties fell, a memory hit.

"_Riley, that purple looks great on you," a drunken Danny laughed as he spun her around to dance with her face to face._

"_Thanks, Wheeler!" Riley laughed along with him, throwing one arm in the air as she twisted her hips._

_Without a second thought, Danny put one hand on Riley's waist, pulling her closer to him._

"_Whoa, Wheeler, we're both taken, remember?" Riley tried to remain in her sober mind as long as she could._

"_It's just dancing!" he frowned._

"_Well, I guess as long as Milena doesn't mind, then sure!" Riley felt her sober thoughts slipping away as she took another drink from the cup in her hand._

"_Milena just left, said she had some important call with her agent or something," Danny yelled above the noise._

_Riley nodded and shrugged her shoulders. 'Her loss!' she thought to herself as she felt her body move closer and closer to Danny's._

Shaking her head of the memory, Riley was brought back to reality by the water that was now hitting her face. She hadn't realized in the process of her flashback to last night that she had fully undressed and gotten into the shower, turning the water on.

She let the water run over her body for a while before she began to soap and rid herself of last night's events.

'So what the hell happened after that?' Riley begged herself to remember.

…

**A/N: **Alright, so, I'm going to leave it there for now, SO much more to come, that is, if people like it and are interested! Let me know! Reviews are always so greatly appreciated!


	2. How It All Began

**A/N: **Thanks for letting me know I should update! I'm glad there are fans for this show, because it definitely deserves it! Here's another chapter for you wonderful readers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ABC Family, Baby Daddy, and anyone associated with it!

**Warnings: **Flashbacks to a sexy night will occur! Also, some explicit language! Viewer discretion advised!

**Pick Up Point: **Riley was showering, trying to figure out what happened the night before with Danny.

…

As the warmth of the water fell over Riley's petite frame, she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, sinking back into her thoughts.

'Tucker came in, we were dancing after he caused the sprinkler system to go off, but then what?' She pounded her fist against the wall in frustration. 'Think, damnit, think!'

And then more thoughts came rushing back.

_Danny's hands rested lightly against Riley's hips as she swayed back and forth to the music. He watched her face as she laughed at the commotion around her._

'_Why are you so beautiful, Riles?' Danny thought to himself, 'And why can't I just admit to you how I feel?'_

"_Danny thanks for this! This is so much fun!" Riley placed her hand on his cheek, making sure she had his attention over everything else happening around them._

"_You don't have to thank me, Riles, I'm glad you're having fun!" Danny felt the warmth of her hand on his cheek, causing his heart to race. He took a deep breath through his nose, trying to keep calm._

"_I really am!" she took a step closer to him, her hand sliding down to his shoulder._

"_Riley, I…"_

'Shit, what happened next?' Riley pushed herself off the wall and finished rinsing the soap from her hair and body. Turning the water off, Riley pushed back the curtain and stepped out, wrapping a towel in her hair and a towel around her body.

Walking down her hall, she went to her room and picked out an outfit for the day. 'What did Wheeler say to me?' she began to dress herself, sliding the clothes gently over her body, 'And why am I so fucking hung over?'

Riley sat down in front of her vanity mirror and unwrapped the towel from her hair. Grabbing her brush, she ran it through her short blonde locks, detangling the few knots that had formed.

Just as she set the brush down to grab the hairdryer, Riley heard her phone notify her of a text with a 'ding'. She left her seat and walked over to her nightstand, hesitating to grab it. She slid her finger against the screen to unlock it and opened the awaiting text.

'Riles…can we talk?'

"Danny…" Riley's voice filled the silence around her.

Her fingers fumbled to type a response, but finally slid against the keyboard, 'Yes, give me another ten minutes to get ready and I'll be right over.'

A minute passed and another ding came from her phone. She checked the message, 'Ok…see you soon!'

Setting the phone back down, Riley walked back to her seat and sat down, beginning to blow dry her hair. Staring at her reflection, Riley asked herself, "What do I do now? Can I handle this?"

Seeing her clothes from last night in the mirror, she turned and walked over to them, picking them up from their crumbled up pile on the bed. She held them out in front of her, speaking just above a whisper, "We danced, I thanked him, he said my name….what happ….oh….Danny…" Riley's hand flew to her face, covering her eyes as more thoughts came back to her.

_Without another word, Danny leaned in and kissed her, moving one hand from her hip to the nape of her neck, holding her close._

_Riley felt her knees go weak as she let herself sink into Danny's muscular frame. Her lips felt so right against his and her drunken mind almost let her forget where she was. Resisting what her thoughts begged her to do, she pulled away, looking into his eyes._

"_Riley, I'm sorry, that was…"_

_Riley put her finger to his lips, "Just not here…" She grabbed his hand, slipping behind the crowd that seemed to have grown since the sprinklers went off._

"Oh my…" Riley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Without another thought to it, she finished styling her hair, stood and checked her reflection once more, and turned to leave her bedroom. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand and left her bedroom, doing her best to leave her worries and fears behind.

…

**A/N: **Alright, there was chapter 2, let me know what you think!


	3. Let's Talk

**A/N: **Alright, thanks to more amazing reviews, here's the third chapter to A Drunken Night! Thanks for all the love and support, readers!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I still own nothing, nor am I associated with anyone relating to the show.

**Warnings: **Language and or sexual situations may occur.

**Pick Up Point: **Riley was on her way to go meet Danny and talk.

…

Riley stepped slowly down the last stair to the Wheeler's floor. She lingered against the railing as she contemplated blowing Danny off and running away from her feelings and what happened the previous night. Just as she was ready to turn and go back upstairs, she heard a door opening.

"Riley!" Danny's voice was filled with excitement, "Hey…how are you?"

She turned back around, facing him, "Oh, hey, Wheeler. I'm good. So….you wanted to talk?" Taking a few steps towards him, she tried to keep eye contact.

"Yeah, you want to come in?" Danny's hand motioned toward the door.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Riley replied.

Danny walked into the apartment, Riley following slowly behind.

'God, how much does he remember?' she began to panic in her mind, 'What's he going to say? What about Melina? Is he going to be upse…'

"So," Danny interrupted her train of thoughts, "how are you?"

"You asked me that already," Riley smiled at his goofy behavior.

"Right," Danny chuckled quietly, slightly embarrassed from the repeat question. He sat down on the couch, laying one arm on the arm rest and the other on the top of the couch.

"Danny, what did you want to talk about?" Riley jumped straight to the point, not wanting to drag this out any longer.

"Do you…do you remember…last night?" Danny fumbled for words.

"Sort of…" Riley admitted, sitting down on the couch, only a short distance from him.

Danny nodded, staring at the ground, "What…uh…what do you remember exactly?"

"Well, what do you remember?" Riley reciprocated, not wanting to spill more than he might have known.

"We were dancing…" Danny started, hesitating slightly, "and then Tuck came in and set the sprinklers off…and then we danced some more…"

"Yeah, that part I remember too," Riley nodded.

"Ok, cool. Yeah, and then Melina left because her job needed her."

"Yeah, you told me that at the party. And then we danced more and of course, had more to drink," Riley smiled, recalling it again.

"Yep. Do you remember what happened next?" Danny's voice dropped off at the end of his question. He watched her closely, seeing if her facial expressions would tell him more than her words would.

"It's fuzzy still, but somewhat…do you?" Riley stared back at him.

"Like you said…somewhat…" Danny responded.

"Yeah…we continued to dance after she left…we danced closer…"

"Mhm, I remember putting my hands on your waist…" Danny looked away from her, heat rising to his cheeks.

Riley laughed, "Yeah, we were getting crazy Wheeler, we were the life of the party!"

Danny laughed, "We sure were…what happened next?" He tried to pry information out of her.

"Well…" Riley's voice spoke just above a whisper, "We…kissed, Danny…"

In that moment, the rest of the night came flooding back to both of them.

_Riley led Danny around the couch and through a group of people, slipping out the front door. As soon as they were free of the mob inside the apartment, Danny pulled Riley back to him and pushed her against the wall, just outside his apartment._

"_Riles, I've liked you for a very long time."_

_He planted his lips firmly against hers, not giving her a chance to reply._

_Riley responded to his kiss by closing the last of the distance between them, pulling his body completely against hers._

_When the need for oxygen became too much, they both pulled back, gasping for air. This, in turn, caused a fit of laughter from the pair._

"_Want to come inside?"_

"_Of course," Riley pushed him back and turned, opening the apartment door. The last of her sober mind had been left at the party as her drunken mind had other plans in store for the rest of her evening._

_Danny followed in behind her, swinging the door shut and locking it. He picked Riley up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her past the kitchen and into his room._

_In one easy movement, she was dropped down onto his bed._

"_Whoa, Danny, take it easy! I already feel like the room is spinning!" Riley giggled, falling onto her back._

"_I'll do my best," Danny crawled on top of her, laying only a portion of his weight on her as he began kissing and gently biting her collarbone._

"_Oh…Danny…" Riley's voice spoke into the silence that filled his room._

"_You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, Riles!"_

"_Trust me, I think I do!" her hands played in his hair._

"_Oh yeah?" he asked between each kiss he gave her, "And how's that?"_

_Riley hesitated an answer, but then blurted, "I listened to that voicemail!"_

"Ok, so you obviously got my voicemail that I accidently left you…" Danny's held fell back against the couch cushion.

"Danny…" Riley set her hand on the hand he had resting in his lap, "its ok…"

"_Well, good, I'm tired of hiding how I feel about you," a drunken Danny confidently spoke._

_His hands grabbed at her hips and caressed as his lips moved from her collar bone, up her neck, along her jaw line, and finally landed on her lips once more._

_Riley's body arched against his, feeling stimulated by his actions. Chills ran up and down her body as she began to realize where this would lead._

"_Danny…" she said his name between kisses, "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean…" she pushed him back again, "You have Melina and I have Fitch…"_

"_I don't really care about Melina…or any other girl for that matter…I only want you, Riley," he looked directly into her eyes as he spoke._

"_Aww," Riley smiled, trying to refrain from blushing. She nodded in silence and lifted her head, kissing him deeply and passionately._

_Danny leaned against her again, kissing her back, forcing his tongue into her mouth, only for her to respond by reciprocating his action._

_Danny's hands moved to the tie behind her neck and undid the bow. He continued kissing her as he pulled the straps to the front in a downward motion, revealing her bare skin and supple breasts. He lifted her gently and untied the lower back tie with one hand, pulling the top completely away from her and tossing it on the ground._

"_Mmm," Riley moaned as Danny's hands cupped her breasts, his tongue now moving down and playing with her nipple._

_Riley's hands moved from his hair down his back, finding the bottom of his wife beater and pulling it upward, easily sliding it over his head. She grinned as she tossed it down below._

"_What?" Danny stopped, noticing her grinning._

"_Never thought I'd get to touch you when you're shirtless," Riley admitted with a laugh._

"_Feel free," Danny laughed, making his peck muscles move._

…

**A/N: **As much as I want to keep writing and give you more, I don't want this to end after only 3 chapters! Review and let me know what you think!


	4. What Really Happened

**A/N: **Thank you to all for the countless reviews I've received on this story, thus far! You're all amazing! I'm sorry that it took so long for another steamy update. Got my wisdom teeth out and just haven't been feeling up to doing much. All tings aside, here's chapter four of A Drunken Night!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing relating to this show.

**Warnings: **Smexy scenes ahead…or are there?

**Pick Up Point: **In the flashback, Danny and Riley are headed for a steamy situation, in present time, they are discussing the voicemail.

…

Danny moved his thumb on top of Riley's hand, rubbing it gently, "Are you sure, Riles? I don't want anything to change between us."

Riley stared back at him, pondering his statement and recalling the voicemail, "Danny, things are going to change between us…but that doesn't mean they're going to be bad."

Danny nodded, "but when did you listen to it?"

"That night I came over and Melina came out of your room…when I had interrupted you two…I listened to it…" Riley forced her thoughts aloud.

Danny looked away from her, embarrassment covering his face, "Yeah…uh…sorry about that…"

"Danny, you don't have to apologize…I could tell you didn't mean to leave the message…"

"Well, not completely, no…if I was going to pour my feelings out to you, I probably would have done it some other way…like on the hockey rink or something…" Danny forced a laugh.

Riley half smiled, "Really, Danny?"

"You bet!"

"Anyways, after I left, I deleted it, thinking we'd never get to this point…but, here we are…" Riley looked down at her lap, fumbling with her apartment keys.

"Which is where, exactly?" Danny questioned her.

"Where do you want us to be?" Riley looked over to him once more.

_Danny pushed Riley further up on his bed so that her head lay gently against his pillows. His hands moved slowly up and down her arms, rubbing softly against her fragile frame._

"_Riley, have I ever told you how perfect you are?" Danny whispered into her ear._

"_Only in my dreams," Riley admitted._

_Danny chuckled, "Well, I'm telling you right now, no dreaming, you are absolutely perfect."_

"_Oh, Wheeler," Riley blushed, "stop it!"_

"_I can't help it," Danny matched her grin, "I've never felt this close and intimate to anyone before."_

_Riley's hand grazed against his cheek, "You're almost too good to be true."_

Danny searched Riley's facial expression, trying to read what she may have been thinking, but came across with no luck. He sighed inwardly and then spoke with as much confidence as he could muster, "I want things to be like last night, but all the time, and with all the dating benefits."

Riley hung on his every word, and when he finished his statement, she outwardly let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, "I'm glad you feel that way, Danny."

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

_Danny put his hand over hers, "Trust me, I'm flawed."_

"_Not to me," Riley giggled._

_Danny kissed the tip of her nose, leaned up and kissed her forehead, and then sunk back down next to her, leaning on his elbow, "Riles, I don't know if I want to do this drunk…"_

_Riley nodded, "I know what you're saying…how about we just lay here…and ya know, talk?" _

_Danny wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closed as he fell onto his back._

_Riley's head rest against his chest, her arm draped over his abdomen._

"_Sounds good."_

"It's exactly what I want. Danny, we didn't go as far as we could have last night…and for very good reason. Any other guy would have taken advantage of my drunken state and used me to fulfill his needs, but not you, not my Danny Wheeler." Riley scooted closed to him on the couch.

"Your Danny Wheeler…did I hear that right?"

"Yes," Riley curled into him, "yes, you really did."

Danny moved his arm from the top of the couch and draped it over her shoulder, "Riles?"

"Yeah?" She tilted her head upward in his direction.

He leaned down and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

…

**A/N: **Yes, I know this was a very short chapter...and that twist wasn't what you were expecting at all, was it?! DUH DUH DUHHHH…don't worry, steamier things will come. I'll update again soon! Let me know what you think!


End file.
